


Between Your Smiles and Regrets

by Vices_Versus_Virtues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Intersex Character, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vices_Versus_Virtues/pseuds/Vices_Versus_Virtues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya had never wanted things to end up this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calm Before the Storm (set it off)

**Author's Note:**

> I based the title and chapters off of the Fall Out Boy song, "The Calm Before the Storm" 
> 
> its also mpreg, if you didn't notice the tags, so if that's not your jam you might wanna turn around and leave now. if it's all good, stick around, friend.
> 
> CW: alcohol, sex

_I sat outside my front window... this story's going somewhere._

**Late May**

 

Nishinoya watches from the crowd as Asahi crosses the stage, accepting his diploma. From a row behind him, Noya overhears someone murmur, “Finally. God knows how many years that guy’s spent trying to get that degree.” He wants to whirl around and give those people a piece of his mind, make it clear just how wrong they are so they never say such rude, offhanded comments again, but he swallows the urges back, and cheers for his boyfriend instead.

The rest of the volleyball team whoop and cheer in excitement as well, and from the corner of his eye, Noya watches Ennoshita wrangle Hinata back into his seat. Nishinoya can hardly blame Hinata for being so excited. Their third years were finally leaving, moving on from high school and into the real world. For them, there would be no more early morning practices or evening trips to Ukai’s, there would be no more inter-highs or pesky teachers or stuffy uniforms. What was there to be upset about?

 _Asahi’s leaving you,_ a small voice in the back of Noya’s mind supplies.

Of course, that isn’t completely true. They’ve been in a relationship long enough for this stuff to matter, yes, but Noya knows Asahi will call and text and visit on holidays.

 _But it won’t be the same_.

Noya frowns slightly, feeling _stupid_ for not realizing things had been far too comfortable. Something had to change and that change would be soon. But getting upset now, on the third year’s special day, would be shitty. So Noya doesn't dwell on it, opting to cheer even louder. _  
_

* * *

**Mid August**

 

There is a party at the Tanaka house at the end of summer to see the third years off. Ryuu’s parents are out of town (though they probably wouldn’t care if they threw a party when they _were_ home), and the party has plenty of booze, courtesy of Saeko. The Tanaka house is almost as familiar to Noya as his own, but now everything feels different, looks different. The small living room is ethereal, washed in the light of glow sticks and streetlights, while the air is thick, saturated and hot from the open windows.

Noya forces his way through to the kitchen, fetching a cup of whatever mixture is in the bowl on the counter. He’s learned from the few times he’s had it, that alcohol is a sure-fire way to make him feel better. He figures he needs it now, since being so down _fucking sucks._

Ever since graduation, being with Asahi is different, like he's going to war and never coming back. It feels like no amount of late-night talks or meaningful dates are enough to get rid of the slow sinking in his gut.

Soon, he’ll only be able to see Asahi on long weekends and holidays, the feeling of his hand in Noya’s will be an irregular occurrence, a luxury. The ghost of Asahi’s lips would leave no mark, no trail for Noya to be able to follow into his waiting arms at the drop of a hat. Part of him was sure they could make a long-distance relationship work, but part of him held a doubt that burned like a torch, constant and searing.

He takes a huge gulp from his cup, smiling when he begins to feel tingly and lighter, much more.... _sparky_. A new kind of energy only alcohol could provide runs through his veins, and it feels like the world is moving a little bit faster, and his brain is just a little too slow to keep up.

“Noya,” comes a soft voice, making him whirl around abruptly, so he’s face to-chest with Asahi. He’s leaning casually- coolly, even- on the kitchen counter, wearing these dark jeans that make his legs look like the ones on marble statues of Greek gods and a shirt that is just a bit tight in the chest and arms. Noya can’t complain, _no sir._ He feels himself staring, but doesn't feel a lick of remorse.

“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya grins, before giving him a short hug, unconsciously running a hand down his bicep as he pulls away. “I can't believe your last summer here is almost over.”

“I can't either. But I’m looking forward to college. Not looking forward to leaving you so much, though” Asahi says, sheepishly, a blush dusting his cheeks. “We’ve made a lot of good memories.”

 _Yes, they have._ From all their dates to horror movies that Noya insisted on seeing that ended with Asahi in his lap in tears, to their water gun fights, to lazy afternoons tossing a volleyball around in Asahi’s yard. From the day they found a litter of stray kittens, to the day they went roller skating, to the day Noya had to help empty Asahi’s room out. His heart aches at the recollection.

“I’ll miss you so much,” Noya confesses, feeling somewhat silly. When did he become such a sap? He snorts a little.

Asahi grins softly, but says nothing. Then his eyes drift down to the cheerful red plastic cup Noya’s holding.  “What are you drinking?”

“Oh, uh…” he looks down at the concoction in his cup, swirling it around a bit before shrugging. He’s pretty sure it’s mostly beer with something fruity mixed in, but he’s already downed half of it; and it’s hard to tell. “I’m not quite sure. It’s a mix of a bunch of stuff, I guess. Kinda sketchy, when ya think about it.”

“Does drinking it… does it make parties more fun?” Asahi inquires, then adds, “I wouldn’t know, I don’t go to parties.”

“And what makes you think I do?” Noya asks, eyes twinkling. He wants to laugh at the way Asahi’s blush moves even further up his face, almost to his hairline.

“Your personality, it’s too… _fun_ for you not to be a notorious party-goer.” At this Noya actually does laugh, and it comes out as a loud, brassy chuckle.

“Aww, well, I appreciate that,” Noya grins, and starts spooning out some of the alcohol-punch- _whatever_ for Asahi. “But I really don’t go to parties. Not my scene, y’know?”

Asahi nods, understanding as ever. “Still doesn’t answer my question, Noya. Does drinking make parties more fun?”

Noya’s face breaks into an even larger grin. “Yeah, Asahi-san. They do.”

He passes the cup, and Asahi takes a hesitant gulp. He pauses, face pensive.

 _He looks like a professional wine-taster,_ Noya thinks, watching his reaction curiously. Then, he goes for a second sip, this time much more enthusiastically. Another bout of laughs bubbles up in Noya’s throat and he presses against Asahi’s side. They stand like that for several minutes, comfortable in the middle of the kitchen.

“Hey, Noya?” Asahi asks, looking down at him. A nervous expression is scrawled all over his face, but behind his eyes, Noya detects a hint of something mischievous. Noya has no clue what he’s going to say, but loves it already.

“Yeah, Asahi-san?”

“You know how you just said parties aren’t your scene?”

“I did say that,”

“Well, I don’t think they’re mine, either.”

Noya grins. “Wanna get out of here? We’ll take this…” He picks up a bottle of whiskey, mostly full, that was abandoned on the counter. “And find us a nice, secluded area, all to ourselves.”

“Funny,” Asahi hums, “Because that was just what I had in mind.”

* * *

Nishinoya isn’t sure how many drinks they’ve consumed since they were in the kitchen; all he is sure of is that he _loves_ making out with Asahi when he's so drunk that he feels like he’s floating. It’s been awhile since they last made out like this, what with all their exams and finals and _stress_ , and Noya almost forgot how great Asahi’s lips on his felt- even on a dusty couch in Ryuu’s basement, intoxicated at 2 AM.

He likes _this,_ they don’t do much of _this_ , he wants more of _this._ Maybe it’s because he’s an omega and Asahi is an alpha, maybe it’s the drinks or the kissing or the teenage hormones or maybe it’s the fact that if they don’t do something now, they may never have the same kind of chance because Asahi’s _leaving,_ but either way, Noya feels himself getting aroused. And apparently Asahi is too.

“Asahi, you’re like, really hard right now,” Noya points out, feeling his dick press against his own growing erection. _God_ , it had been too long since the last time this happened.

“So I am,” Asahi says it shamelessly, pupils blown wide. “And you’re starting to get _soaked_.”

“I think we should do something about it.” Noya peers at him through dark lashes, and nips at his neck. Asahi just groans in response and kneads at Noya’s ass through his stupidly tight skinny jeans.

They continue like that, kissing and touching and grinding and _not going any further,_ and Noya feels like he can’t possibly get any slicker down below. Want or need or _something_ builds up inside him, and it becomes so intense it feels unbearable.

Noya was always blown away by how good Asahi was in bed, since he originally thought he wouldn’t enjoy sex very much. It didn’t even take a whole lot of convincing to get him to do things, once he was riled up enough.

“Fuck me, Asahi,” He murmurs into Asahi’s ear, and watches as he slowly comprehends Noya’s request. He ruts his erection into Asahi’s, even harder, for emphasis.

“A-are you sure?” Asahi asks, losing his recklessness for a second. “I don’t have any protection and if we bond you could get…”

“I’m on the pill, it’s fine!” Nishinoya giggles, high off of Asahi. He presses another kiss on Asahi’s chapped lips. “The chance of me getting knocked up out of my heat is really low. And I want to do this with you before you leave. So please? We’ll try not to bond, too.”

“Okay,” Asahi’s voice seems small, but his face tells a different story when he works off Noya’s pants and underwear. Groaning at the euphoric feeling of the cold air on his bare skin and the contrast of Asahi’s hot touch, Nishinoya struggles to stop trembling as he unbuttons Asahi’s jeans. “But we should be quiet. I don't want to get caught like this.”

“Deal,” Noya breathes, though he's gotten so horny that he could hardly care less what happens, so long as Asahi is fucking him. He ruts at Asahi’s crotch again, and can't help but let out long, wanton whimpers.

“God, Yuu,” Noya shivers, relishing the way Asahi uses his first name, making it sound like _Yuu_ is all the matters to him. “So wet already… we've hardly done anything.”

“T-this is all for you, only you,” With the front of Asahi’s jeans undone, Noya palms at him through his underwear, feeling the fabric strain. He eventually pulls the length out, stroking it gently, but not enough to get Asahi coming.

Asahi’s hands run up and down his sides, closer and closer towards Noya’s entrance. Before he knows it, a thick finger rubs at it before sliding into him with ease and a lewd, wet sound. He soon adds another finger, and Noya keens.  Asahi gently works him open with his fingers, and Nishinoya can't hold back the small whines and mewing noises he lets out at the stretching sensation. It burns as Asahi moves his fingers in a scissoring motion, then readjusts the angle to tease his sweet spot.

“Come on, enough prep,” He says, once fingering gets old and he feels like he can't bear to have anything less than Asahi’s dick inside him. “I'm ready, let's do this,”

Asahi growls softly and flips them over so he’s hovering above the omega, arms supporting him on either side of Noya's slim frame. He feels his dick twitch at the sight of Asahi completely abandoning his anxieties and giving way to want and instinct.

He quickly lines himself up with Noya and thrusts into him roughly. It elicits a high whimper, but more out of pain than pleasure. Asahi stills- clearly sensing his discomfort at the sudden intrusion. He dips his head down to lick messily into Nishinoya’s mouth, then migrates further south, sucking on Noya’s sensitive neck, right near the area he could bite into if he wanted to bond.

“You can move now,” Nishinoya pants after he’s adjusted, and tries to grind down onto Asahi’s cock. So Asahi tears his attention from the omega’s neck and responds with a loud moan of his own as he begins to thrust into Noya, maintaining the fastest pace they've ever fucked at. He adjusts his angle and hits Noya’s most sensitive area in his reproductive system repeatedly.

Nishinoya can't help but keen and softly chant, “More, faster, faster….” He spreads his legs wider, then leans to kiss at Asahi’s neck, his face, his lips.

With each thrust, Noya converges on his climax and can feel that Asahi is reaching his too, dick swelling at the base to form a knot. As his body stretches to accommodate it, Nishinoya feels full and warm and safe, wanting nothing more than for Asahi to bite his neck and seal the deal that would tie them together as bonded mates.  

“Fuck, I need to pull out,” Asahi pants, brushing back sweaty hair from his forehead. He begins to pull out, but is halted.

“No, no, n-no...” Nishinoya replies, nearly begging as he grinds back down onto Asahi. “We've fucked before where you've begun to knot. You've pulled out knots bigger than this, let’s just- let's wait.” Asahi was such a worry wart sometimes, honestly! This wouldn't hurt them. Noya closes his eyes, trying to only focus on the growing knot. He comes, untouched, causing his thoughts become even less coherent.

“Noya, this is different. It's getting bigger, faster!” It is, and in his orgasm-induced high, it’s hard to see what's so wrong until Noya registers the panic laced into Asahi’s tone. A moan dies in his throat.

“Oh shit.” Nishinoya’s eyes fly open in realization. He tries to lift himself off of the knot, but the action only caused pain to shoot up his back, burning and acute. “We just- we’re stuck.”

“We just bonded,” Asahi murmured. Part of him sounds mesmerized- typical instinct after becoming mates, but he mostly seems concerned. “Should I just go on and…?” He gestures to Noya’s neck.

“Might as well go through the whole process,” Noya says, defeated, and wonders what horny-Noya was thinking, only a few minutes ago.

Unplanned bonding was the last thing he wanted- couples often bonded before one left for college or work, hoping to keep the relationship stronger, but often they fell apart since the dynamics changed. And it could happen to them, and it’s his fault.

Nishinoya wants to throw himself off of a cliff as he bares his neck and Asahi sinks his teeth in, just enough to create a small mark. The warm knot filling him up is less comforting, now a sign of his carelessness.

“What if you get pregnant, Noya?” Asahi asks timidly, afraid. He moves Noya closer to him so the knot doesn't pull, and holds him carefully. They lay face to face, almost falling off of the couch.

“I'm on the pill,” Nishinoya reassures, nuzzling his face into Asahi. “And I'm not on my heat, chances are lower.”

“Yeah,” Asahi agrees. Then later, “I'm sorry we bonded so soon.”

“It's okay, I was the one who didn't want you to pull out. ‘S my fault.” Noya tries to shrug nonchalantly. “Your knot will go down anyways; we'll be okay. Let's just rest or something.”

“We'll be okay,” Asahi hums in agreement, but Noya knows he’s not at ease.

The two remain quiet for a while, before drifting off into a shallow, dreamless sleep.


	2. A Better Kiss That Never Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya feels crappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you were reading this fic before 3/27/16, there were 3 chapters, but they've been deleted as of 3-28. I realized I've been rushing at writing this, trying to complete the entire thing before my spring break ends, but now see that that isn't going to work. So I deleted chapters 2 and 3, and edited chapter one, so things may be a bit different than you remember. Hopefully these changes are for the better. 
> 
> CW: vomiting

_Like legs and fingers holding onto what escapes me;_

_What he has: a better kiss that never lasts._

 

**Late August, 1-2 weeks**

 

Noya collapses onto the soft grass, panting as he chases after his breath. The late August sun beats down on him, making sweat bead on his skin. Karasuno’s volleyball team is scattered around the clearing of their local park, flopped down in varying levels of fatigue. It was Kageyama’s idea to spend the last few days of summer vacation at the park to practice getting adjusted to the absence of their old third years.

Noya thought it was a great idea, but it made him realize how out of shape he must've gotten, wasting his summer on dates instead of practicing his receives. After half an hour on the first day, he had already gotten tired and ready to go home, shower, and pass out in front of a fan.

“I think we’ve had enough for today,” Ennoshita decides. “It’s only day one, after all. Let’s clean up and get out of here.”

The others all groan- whether it’s because they’re relieved to be done, don’t want to have to clean up, or both, Noya isn’t sure. For him, it’s both. With limbs of lead, he gathers his things and trudges along at the back of the group.

“Nishinoya-senpai!” Hinata calls, holding out something wrapped in paper to him. “Would you like a pork bun? You look tired, maybe you should eat more!”

“Maybe you're right, Shouyou,” Noya muses, accepting the pork bun. “Thanks for worrying about me!”

Peeling back the paper around it, he starts to take a bite of the food. But the smell! The scent of the pork bun was repulsive and Nishinoya’s stomach starts to churn suddenly. The bun fell to the ground outside Ukai’s store as he felt bile rising in his throat, running to the nearest trash can.

He vomits, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed and gross, because who gets sick over a perfectly delicious pork bun? He shivers, and hovers over the trash can just a bit longer to regain his balance as the world seems to tilt around him.

“Noya! I am so sorry!” Hinata cries and thrusts a fat wad of napkins at his face. “Are you okay? Was it a defective pork bun?”

Noya wipes his face with them, giving Hinata what he hopes is a reassuring smile and ruffles his hair, which has gotten long enough to pull back. At this point, most of the team is watching him in concern, though it's nothing to get upset over. Everyone gets sick!

“I probably have food poisoning. I had a sketchy Gari Gari-kun ice cream a couple days ago. Don't worry, your senpai is still just as tough as ever!”

The worried expression finds its way off of Hinata's face, and he runs off again. Most of the others accept this answer too, and split back off into their old conversations.

Noya sighs, and again wishes he were home.

* * *

**Early September, 3-4 weeks**

 

“Boy, does life hate me,” Noya gripes, from where he kneels against the toilet, which he just got done vomiting into. It’s the sixth consecutive day he's been sick, and Noya can't help but worry that he won't be able to be there to properly meet the new team members that the third years picked to join the team. He’d invested so much time helping pick the new members, it would feel wrong not to see them at their first practice.

Noya once read that a shark could only survive if it kept moving so it didn't drown, and figured that he'd deal with his issues the same way. He’d keep on moving, keep finding things to do until the weird emptiness he felt became nothing more than an occasional nuisance.

Since bonding, his attachment to Asahi felt even stronger than before and their long-distance relationship seemed to take an even heavier emotional toll on him than he had anticipated. Noya wondered if Asahi was feeling the same way.

So once he heard that Ennoshita wanted to have a proper initiation, Noya jumped right on board and volunteered to help. He spent several weeks with Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita and Ryuu to decide what they were looking for in new members, what places to fill, what skill sets would come in handy the most. Then they'd spent most of the first week of school filtering through applicants.

Ignoring the nausea bubbling in his gut, he determinedly set his jaw. He was going to get to meet those newbies, he was going to ignore his stomach bug, he was going to not worry so much about Asahi.

Picking himself up, Nishinoya washes his face and flushes the toilet before racing to school.

* * *

“I'm Ennoshita Chikara, captain of the Karasuno Volleyball Club.” Ennoshita announced. His voice had a very… important, _leaderly_  kind of air to it, Noya thought. It was fitting- why shouldn't someone who wants to be a director have a voice made for giving directions? “These are some of the other members of the club.”

“I’m Kinoshita Hisashi, a third year.” Kinoshita introduces himself and bows neatly. The first years bow back.

“And I’m Narita Kazuhito, another third year. Pleased to meet you!” Narita bows too, and the newbies return it. Noya’s turn approaches and he feels his stomach flip.

“My name is Nishinoya Yuu, but you can call me-” He freezes mid-sentence has vomit creeps up his throat. “-Sick!” He croaks, and runs off, abandoning his place.

“We call him… _Sick?_ ” Noya hears a _particularly bright_ kohai ask as he races to… somewhere he can barf without making a scene.

“Oh, aren’t you a smart one,” Tsukishima’s snarking, followed by Yamaguchi giggling are the last thing he hears before spilling everything left in his guts into a bush outside the gym.

“Dammit, and on the first official practice, too, fucking…” he rambles angrily.

When Nishinoya slinks back into the gym, he hopes that they’ve started some sort of exercise so he can just slip back in with no unwanted attention, but those hopes are shattered when he finds that nobody has moved since he left.

“Hurry up, Noya-san!” Ennoshita waves him over. “Do you feel better now? We didn’t want to do anything without you!”

“Oh, that’s… _nice,_ ” He smiles at Ennoshita through gritted teeth. “Why, though? It’s not worth it to wait for just one person and we’re on a… schedule. Or something…”

“I wanted to show just how important _inclusion_ and _patience_ are to this team,” Ennoshita replies proudly, reminding him an awful lot of-

“Ennoshita-san, you’re more like Daichi-san than you think!” Yachi chirps from the sidelines. “You’re being such a middle-aged suburban dad!”

This arouses laughter from the rest of the team, and Noya relaxes, feeling a lot less singled out.

* * *

 A week later finds Noya alone in the bathroom at school before morning practice, shaking as another wave of illness crashes down over him as he vomits into the toilet. He figures he looks like a mess too, with his hair flat and his face peaked.

“Yuu?” Ryuu calls, peering into the stall, which he hadn't had time to close. “What's taking so long?”

Noya looks up, noting that Ryuu’s already changed into his warm up clothes. He feels dizzy, and slumps over in resignation.

“Stomach bug.” He thinks he probably sounds dead and listless, without his usual passion. Nishinoya flushes the toilet and moves around Ryuu so he can brush his teeth over the sink. Recently, he started just carrying a toothbrush everywhere he went for times like these. “And this virus sucks ass, since I need to practice. I don’t think I’ve done a perfect block-follow in _decades_.”

“I thought you had food poisoning.” Ryuu’s voice strangely quiet, as if something’s wrong with Noya and he doesn’t want to hurt his feelings or something.

_But there’s nothing wrong._

“Nah, man. The thing a couple weeks ago was food poisoning from that expired ice cream. _Then_ I got the bug last week. It's just hard to tell since I was sick twice in a row.” Nothing is wrong, Noya's sure of it. He's intuitive; if he was really, properly ill, he would know already. “It’s fine, I’m just sick, is all.”

_There's nothing wrong._

“Maybe I should walk you home,” Ryuu suggests, looking at Noya, his _best friend_ , like he doesn’t believe him. “You can crash at my place or I can take you to yours.”

 _Is Ryuu serious?_ They have Golden Week coming up, they have fall training camps to prepare for. Nothing that's worth missing over a silly stomach bug or food poisoning. Noya shakes his head stubbornly. 

"That's dumb, because I'm not sick. I'm not anything but fine." Nishinoya argues.

“You're sick and need to go home.” Ryuu’s voice is firm.

Noya searches his face, wanting desperately to find some sign in his tone of voice contradicting what he just said, something to suggest that he wants to stay at practice as much as Noya does, but all that remains is honesty. Shoulders slumping, he sighs.

“ _Fine._ ”

* * *

 The walk home is oddly quiet too, and for the first time in _years_ , Noya feels like he's walking on thin ice around his best friend. An uncomfortable cloud looms over them, making the September air feel muggy. He nudges Ryuu’s arm with his. “Dude.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” He knows he shouldn't be the one asking, that he's the one being sent home early, but he can't help but ask. A quiet Tanaka Ryuunosuke is more concerning than a sick Nishinoya Yuu. Right?

_There's nothing wrong._

Ryuu just raises an eyebrow at him. “Really? I'm not the one who's so sick. I'm fine, just thinking.”

“What is there to think about? You _never_ think about _anything._ ” Notes of pitiful, stupid desperation dance in Noya's voice.

_There's nothing wrong._

“Did you notice that your scent has changed?” He asks Noya. “Because I have. I’ve also noticed that you're less energetic than usual. You've been sick for weeks. Not to mention the fact that I found you and Asahi, naked, in my basement after that party. You know what this means, Yuu.”

_There's nothing wrong._

Except there _is_ , and Noya knows it- has known it for a while now, and right there in the street, everything comes crashing down. Nishinoya’s entire body begins to shake with sobs. Passerby watches him and for once, he really doesn’t like being _looked at._

Noya’s small and demands attention because he knows he wouldn’t be much without any, but he’d rather be nothing right now than pregnant and without Asahi. _When did he ever get so weak? Why the fuck did he act so recklessly? Asahi didn’t deserve this, and it was all Noya’s fault that they were in a_ situation _now._

“It's okay, Yuu.” Ryuu says softly, pulling him into a hug and rubs a few circles into his back, holding him there.

 _It’s strange,_ Nishinoya thinks, through the layers of tear-soaked cotton clogging his brain, how someone as brash as Ryuu could be so gentle. Clinging to him, Noya feels the weight on his chest lighten the more his cheeks dampen.

“I-” He chokes. “I’m scared.”

“That’s normal, man. Look, we're almost to my house. Saeko keeps pregnancy tests for emergencies; you can take one-” He pauses when he notices Noya’s openly contrary expression- “I know you don’t wanna, but you need to know. Just take a test. If you’re not knocked up, then what’s the harm? Right?”

Noya nods after a moment, wiping away the rest of his tears and standing up tall. He was Karasuno’s Guardian Deity, after all. He could do this.

* * *

“How do I do this?” The box has clearly labeled instruction for the test, but it all seems too simple to be right. There’s definitely something defective about it. Noya realizes what he's doing the movement the question leaves his lips: _he's stalling._

“It's not that hard.” Ryuu supplies from where sits on the edge of the bath tub. “You piss on the stick, then you leave it for a couple minutes. Then voila! It tells you if you're knocked up or not.”

“Maybe there's another step that the box doesn't say?” Noya looks uncertainly at the box and the little stick of doom resting on the counter. It’s small and threatening, a Magic 8 ball about to tell him his fortune, answering all his questions. Except it isn’t a toy and what it says is going to actually matter. “Maybe it’s a bad brand,”

“Just take the test already!”

“Okay, okay,” he sighs. Enough stalling. “But turn around.”

Ryuu turns away and Nishinoya does his business, holding the test with shaking hands. Nervous energy courses through his veins as he lays it to the side; it’s the same kind of energy he’s overwhelmed with before big games or exams or when he’s at the last stage of a video game with only one life left. “Right, so we just… We just wait now. It can’t be over that fast, can it?”

“Yup, that’s it! Now you can do all the procrastinating you want, the worst bit’s over with,” Ryuu confirms, shaking him in… excitement? What was there to be excited for? A negative test result, Noya supposes. “‘M proud of you, Yuu.”

Nishinoya nods curtly, joining Ryuu on the edge of the bathtub, bouncing his knee and twiddling his fingers. He takes the box the test came in and rereads the instructions, reads the company name and address, then tries to memorize the barcode number. 1564564539. 1564564539.

“What if I'm pregnant?” He couldn’t stop his mouth from blurting the question out.

“Free kid, I guess,” Ryuu shrugs. He looks at Noya, voice becoming more solemn. “But seriously, dude, it'll be okay. Don't forget you have me and Saeko and your mom and-”

“Oh no,” Noya moans, face draining of color. “How would I tell my mother? How do I tell Asahi? How do I tell people?”

He can just picture their disappointed faces once he ruins their lives with the news.

“Well, you still might not be pregnant,” Ryuu offers. “Then you don't tell ‘em anything.”

 _That’s right. It could be negative. There's nothing wrong,_ a small, delusional part of him hopes. He repeats those words to himself like a prayer. He recites the barcode number, tracing it into his leg with his finger. 1564564539.

Noya anxiously checks his watch, seeing that exactly two minutes, as recommended on the box, have passed. Taking a deep breath, Noya crosses his fingers with one hand and flips the pregnancy test over with the other.

Noya's heart stops.

_Positive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i dont know how many digits are in japanese barcodes.


	3. A Reception Less Than Warm (set it off)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya tells some people some things. finally.

_What meant the world imploded, inflated then demoted all my oxygen_

_To product gas and suffocated my last chance_

 

“Yuu? Yuu?” Ryuu asks, reaching out to touch Noya’s shoulder. “Earth to Nishinoya Yuu.”

Nishinoya just stands in front of the little stick on the counter, feeling lightheaded as he stares dumbly at the two little lines on the test. Two tiny lines that have just ruined his- _no_. He’s done this all on his own. He was the one who gave Asahi alcohol and start making out with him and he was the one begging Asahi to fuck him and promising not to bond and he was the one who broke that promise. It’s only fair that he’s the one who has to pay for being stupid.

“What’s it say?” Ryuu presses after several beats of silence.

“J-just see for yourself.” With trembling hands, he takes the test and passes it to Ryuu. He can’t- he just- he just wants to take everything that happened at the party back.

“... Oh,” he says, slowly. “So you’re….”

“Yeah.” Noya pats his stomach, and gives a dry, bitter laugh. “Knocked up. Expecting. _Pregnant._ ”

“How do you feel?” Ryuu inquires, like a damn psychiatrist.

 _How did he feel?_ Noya mostly feels numb, like he isn’t even in his body, disconnected from everything. He hardly has time to process his own feelings.

“I don’t know,” he shrugs weakly. “Worried. This is kind of… shocking. I hadn’t planned on this, I never thought I’d actually…”  

“No one ever hopes to accidentally get pregnant in high school with their boyfriend hours away at college,” Ryuu states in a deadpan, and passes the pregnancy test back to Noya. “Here, take this back. I love you man, but I really don’t wanna be touching something you just peed on.”

Noya wordlessly accepts it, wrapping the test in toilet paper and shoving it into his jacket pocket. The lightweight plastic feels like a brick in his pocket, and he feels a lump forming in his throat.

“I’ll have to figure all of this out,” he whimpers helplessly. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You should probably start by telling the baby daddy.” A new voice adds. Tanaka Saeko stands in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at him with a seriousness she rarely expressed. Neither of the two boys heard her come in and seeing her there makes Noya choke up even more and he really, really doesn’t want to burst out crying again, but by this point Noya has learned that things don’t like to go his way, so hot, fat tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Oh, sweetie,” She sighs and comes closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. _Tanakas give really good hugs._ “It’s going to be okay.”

“But it isn’t!” Noya argues, shaking his head. “This was never supposed to happen, Asahi doesn’t even know anything’s been wrong. I can’t tell anyone; I-I fucked up.”

“We all fuck up,” Ryuu says, rubbing his shoulder. “Some more than others. You just have to learn how to deal with it.”

“I… I have to tell him.” Noya hates how unsteady his voice sounds.

“He’s the dad, right?” Saeko asks. “The ace from last year?”

Taking a breath, Noya nods. “He’s sweet and so kind… I… he doesn’t deserve to be kept in the dark.”

“Okay, so the first step is going to be that you call him and tell him what’s up.” It’s weird to see the Tanaka siblings being so mature and serious. Noya always thought he’d hate it when Saeko and Ryuu became responsible people, but now, he can’t be anything but grateful.

“He’s getting out of class at three; I’ll call him after he’s had time to get back to his dorm or something this evening.” There is a bit more _balance_ in his tone, and it makes Nishinoya perk up, if only a little bit. He was in control.

“And your mom?”

“I don’t want to think about that,” Noya admits, and they drop the subject.

* * *

“Asahi-san!” Noya cries with his usual exuberance when Asahi answers his Skype call that evening. “How are you? How was class?”

“I’m okay, and my classes were boring.” He says, stretching. It exposes a lovely sliver of his abs and happy trail. “But what about you? How's volleyball practice going? I imagine you're going to start training even harder since you're getting back into the swing of things with school.”

“Eh…” Noya trails off, awkwardly laughing. He was going to tell Asahi the news, but the words didn’t seem to want to come out of his mouth.

Primarily it's because Asahi needs to stay in school and he might rush home if he found out. But Asahi might not, since he's a bit weak when daunted, and a selfish fear that he may leave Noya instead of university is enough to ensure that he keeps his big mouth _shut_.

“You of all people know how important it is to practice. That time you were suspended, you spent all of your free time working on receives. Remember how your arms bruised?” Asahi asks. “You can’t be one of the best liberos in the prefecture without doing anything.”

“Yeah. But… I'm a senpai now! So I need to also focus more on school and college and my personal life.” _Especially that last bit,_ Noya thinks wryly. “I can afford to be slightly less of an important player. Just as long as I'm _your_ favorite, I'm happy!”

Asahi's cheeks are a rosy pink not unlike cupcake frosting, and it makes Noya feel excited and warm and a little bittersweet all at once. They continue to talk and laugh about the dumbest things, and everything feels so warm in comparison to earlier today, which was so fucking bad.

 _“God,_ I miss you,” Nishinoya sighs, without really meaning to. “Everything is…. Different without you around. I go to point out something to you, but you’re not there. Sometimes I catch myself walking to your house on the weekends and I have to turn back to go home, and calling you isn’t enough and I just really, really need you here, Asahi.”

“It’s lonely over here too,” Asahi mumbles, ears dusted red. “I just- I want to come back to Miyagi and be with you. It’s so lonely here without you around, Noya. I miss your laugh and your smile and Tokyo is so terrifying. It’s huge here and it’s chaotic and loud and I know you’d fit in so well, we’d fit in so well. But not me, here by myself. I love you so ridiculously much, Yuu.”

Noya feels his entire body melt, and decides, then and there not to say anything. Just for now. He wanted to enjoy his time with Asahi before he said two little words that would completely throw a wrench in their plans.

“I love you too, Asahi.”

* * *

 “Did ya tell Asahi?” Ryuu asks him the next morning in the gym. He has this really expectant face, and it makes Noya wish he could tell him that _yes, he did._ But he also thinks back to how talking to Asahi felt, and how they talked until Noya’s mother forced him to go eat dinner, and how he went to bed with the image of his smile burned in the back of his mind.

“Nah.” He tries to be nonchalant, because _really,_ it’s nothing. He’ll always have tomorrow. “He was in a really happy mood yesterday.”

“And that’s a reason _not_ to tell him? Do you wanna break it to him when he’s already down, Noya?” Ryuu asks, disbelieving. “By the way, should you even be participating in the club anymore?”

“Looks, it’s fine.” Noya shrugs, yawning. “And I think I’m okay to participate for a few weeks, as long as it’s not too much work.”

Ryuu gives him a long, weird look, then begins doing his stretches. Noya joins him, wondering if Ryuu not stopping him now means he’s not going to stop him from doing anything else today.

“Alright!” Ukai calls, minutes later as he walks into the gym. “We’re starting today out with 50 diving receive drills each, got that?”

“Osu!” Noya shouts instinctively, in tandem with the others. Diving receives were awesome, there was no way he'd skip out on this. He makes his way to the center of the gym where his peers began to gather. 

“Oh no you aren’t,” Ryuu growls, pulling Noya towards Ukai. “Diving on the ground on your stomach is not something I’m gonna let you do. I don’t care how soon it is, you’re not going to get hurt.”

Sadly, Noya can’t argue with that, and allows himself to be tugged away from the group, which is already organized into two lines. He wonders if Ryuu will say something to Ukai, or if Ryuu will make _him_ say something to Ukai. Or worse, what Ukai will make him say to the rest of the team, who will say something to other people outside Karasuno, like Suga, who will say something to Daichi who will say something to Asahi, which he can’t have because-

“Noya?” Ryuu asks, stopping in his tracks. “Are you okay? You’re breathing really hard right now.”

 _Oh,_ he realized. _He_ was _breathing really hard, wasn’t he?_ Noya drew in a long, even breath. “I just don’t want to tell the team anything yet. Not before Asahi and Mom.”

“Then I will nobly respect your request!” Ryuu agrees, and continues dragging to Coach Ukai with the same determination as before.

“Why are you not practicing with the others?” Ukai inquires, looking vaguely pissed. “This is your strongest area, Noya. You need to be sure not to get rusty.”

“I- it’s-” Nishinoya began, unsure of how to proceed.

“Noya-san will not be participating in club activities for a while,” Ryuu cuts in, telling their coach with finality in his voice.

“And why do you say that? Is it because of your stomach bug?” Ukai raises an eyebrow, then his eyes widen, and Nishinoya can practically see the gears turning in his head as he puts the pieces together. He leans in to take a quick whiff of Noya, noting the way his scent had gotten sweeter in the last month. “ _No_. You _aren't._ Are you really that… irresponsible?”

Nishinoya can only nod pathetically. “Yes, I’m pregnant. But I want to be able to participate in as many things as I can for as long as I can!”

“I see.” Ukai’s face is unreadable from there. “You’re excused from participating in this drill and others, if you aren’t fit to do them. Go sit on the bench with Yachi and observe the drills. Tanaka, go join the others.”

Ryuu gives a short nod and leaves Noya, who gives Ukai a short bow and thanks him.

“OH! Uh… sir?” He asks. He feels nervous, even if there’s nothing to be nervous about anymore.

“Yes?”

“Can you please keep this news… under wraps? I want to wait to tell the rest of the club until I’ve told my mate.”

“I didn’t plan on it.” He replies dismissively, as if outing Noya had never crossed his mind. It probably didn’t, considering how little he seemed to care about anything outside of practices or matches. (Other than maybe Takeda, who he'd been spotted with on weekends by various volleyball club members.) "Tell Asahi I give my congratulations.”

“Ah,” Nishinoya cringes inwardly at how he can’t keep the _awkward_ out of his voice. “Sure thing. Thank you, Coach!”

Noya hurriedly scuttles away and plops himself next to Yachi, who looks at him with a touch of confusion. Nishinoya just mutters that he’s sitting out because he’s sick. Yachi’s blond hair bobs as she nods at him, glancing at her notepad even though she doesn’t seem like she knows what to write down. It's like she's lost without Kiyoko-san. (Oh aren't they all?) Luckily, receives are an area Noya is an expert at.

“Write that Hinata and a couple first years still have sloppy form, but nothing a little practice can’t fix.” He chirps, hoping to be helpful.

“O-okay,” Is all she says, quickly scribbling some notes down.

For the rest of the practice is fairly silent and Noya watches Yachi send odd little glances his way when she thinks he doesn’t notice. He does, and he also doesn’t fail to notice how she keeps sniffing her nose, clearly sensing something _off_ about him. She’s far too clever, far too perceptive, despite her nervous, frenzied exterior.

The rest of the team also watches, stealing the occasional glance or subconsciously flaring their nostrils when they get near him on the bench, to fetch a stray ball. Their scrutiny is far less intense than Yachi, who isn’t as preoccupied as they are. Noya feels bad for keeping the real reason he’s on the sidelines from them, and it makes him feel even more obliged to tell Asahi and his mom so he can tell everyone else.

 _He’d do it._ He swears it to himself with the resolve of a thousand men. He also thinks that “resolve of a thousand men” would make a good t-shirt slogan, and Noya makes a mental note to order a custom one with that written on the back.

* * *

**Mid September, 5-6 weeks**

 

Four days pass, and Noya still doesn’t have it in him to tell Asahi. What would he say? How would he say it? Should he be gentle, or just rip off the band-aid?

“I really can’t do this,” Noya grumbles to the ceiling as he lays spread-eagle on Ryuu’s bed. “He’ll be so… _Asahi_ about it, y’know? He’ll either get scared, or he’ll feel super responsible and try to come back home or whatever, and I can’t have either of those things.”

“Yeah,” Ryuu says while playing with one of Saeko’s handheld video games. “Dammit! Lost again!”

“I just- ugh!” He squeezes his eyes shut, wanting to scream and sleep and vomit all at once. “I need to tell him, but I don’t want to run him off or ruin his life or something.”

“Yuu,” Ryuu says, putting the game down. “Asahi-san isn’t gutsy enough to make any crazy rash choice, and he loves you so I doubt he’ll leave you. Just talk and come up with a game plan. And you have to tell him tonight, or else I’ll never let you have a turn at this game.”

Noya sighs.

* * *

When Asahi calls him that evening, Noya swears that he’ll break the news to him. Taking a deep breath, he picks up the call. Asahi’s smiling face fills the screen, and Noya can’t help but grin widely in return. They exchange their normal greetings and talk about their day while they do their homework, the conversation is slow and carefree and natural. But it can’t stay like this.

“Hey, Asahi?” His voice is small, and he puts his pencil down.

“Yeah?” He asks, between some math problems, looking up at him, eyes sincere and genuine. “Is something wrong?”

“Remember when we bonded? How we were both really worried about the consequences?” Nishinoya begins shyly, working around the lump in his throat.

“I do recall…” Asahi hums, putting his pencil down as well. “Why do you ask?”

“I…” He trails off, unsure of how to break it to Asahi gently. But then again, Noya was never really a gentle kind of guy. “... I'm pregnant.”

For a long, tense moment, there is silence, and Asahi just stares at him. He seems frozen as he comprehends what Noya told him. Then, he hears a thud on the other end of the call, making the video feed lag.

“Asahi? Asahi-san, are you okay?” He asks, slowly. “Please say something.”

“N-no, I'm okay…” Asahi chokes. The video feed slowly comes back on and he sees that Asahi has turned a strange shade of green and has a red mark on his forehead. “C-can you repeat yourself, Noya-san?”

“I said I'm pregnant.” Noya feels lighter and heavier all at once. “I took a pregnancy test a few days ago.”

He had tossed the test into his nightstand the day he took it, and he fishes around for it. It’s still wrapped in toilet paper, and he quickly removes it show Asahi. Even on the poor-quality camera, the two little lines show up well. Asahi’s eyes are glued to it, until Noya wraps it back up and shoves it into his pocket.

“A-are you keeping it?” He speaks timidly.

Noya hadn't once considered an abortion, so it never seemed like it had been an option at all. There was nothing wrong with it, but he always went with his gut instinct, his first reactions. And his first instinct was to go through with everything, though he was sure this wouldn't bode well with his peers or his teachers or even his mother.

With a challenging brand of protectiveness in his voice, he replied, “I'm keeping it.”

“Ah,” Asahi says quietly, nodding. Noya can sense his shock, his fear, his concern. “I, uh-”

“But don't think you have to stick around, Asahi-san.” He quickly adds. “This is a big decision and I'm not going to make you help with something I chose to do.”

“I know you wouldn’t ask that of me,” Asahi seems… dazed. But Noya can’t judge, he was in the same boat at the beginning of the week. “But I do feel responsible. I just… I’m really surprised right now.”

“Heh, you’re tellin’ me,” Noya mumbles. “It’s been a very… _weird_ week.”

Asahi nods, chewing his bottom lip. Thoughts are clearly being tossed about in his head, causing his brow to knit a little. “So… how are you?”

“I’m…” Noya has come to dislike being asked how he’s doing, as Ryuu and Saeko have been doing almost every day since finding out he was pregnant. But somehow, when Asahi does it, it’s a lot less annoying. “I’m alright. I’ve been sick and tired and all that… but you know how it is.”

“Actually, I don’t,” Asahi admits. His voice is thin and he rubs his neck sheepishly. “I’ve never really been around a pregnant person. I know next to nothing about kids or parenting or anything like that. I doubt I’d be good at… anything…”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll make a great parent! We both will.” Noya blurts out. His boisterousness ruins the mood and he immediately goes red, wishing he could take those words back. Asahi’s eyes widen at his exclamation. Noya flounders before composing himself a bit better. “I- I didn’t mean-! I don’t!”

“I didn’t mean to say that, or make it seem like I expect you to want to take part in this just because you haven’t hung up on me yet. I know-” He sighs, unable to finish the sentence and cradles his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, Asahi.”

“I’m sorry too, Noya,” Asahi says. “But I… I really need some time to think about things. I- I kind of don’t know how to handle… _this._ Give me some time away, please. To think. I’m so sorry… I’ll call you. I need distance until I’ve wrapped my head around things. Just… time, Noya. That’s all I need.”

“O-okay,” Noya feels sick and he's on the verge of tears. Why? Stress, he supposed. “W-well, I'll talk to you later, Asahi-san!”

“Oh, and Noya-”

He quickly hangs up before Asahi can finish, and slams his laptop closed. He's dizzy. He's tired. His boyfriend didn’t take things as he expected and wants distance from him- for who knows how long.Nishinoya really needs a break.

Taking a huge sigh, he flops over onto his bed, and in a moment’s notice, finds himself crying heavily. He’s sure he's being noisy, but hardly cares as he takes in huge gulps of air and lets himself continue to let it all out.

“Yuu?” His mother’s voice comes from the other side of his bedroom door. “Are you okay?”

“I’m! F-fine,” It sounds pathetic and his voice is clearly thick with tears and snot.

“You sure don't sound fine. I'm coming in.” The doorknob begins to turn.

_No! She wasn’t supposed to know anything yet._

Noya makes a weak sound of displeasure and buries his head into his pillow so she couldn't see him.

“Yuu, you're clearly not alright. What happened?” She comes in and sits down on the edge of his bed, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Nothing, it's nothing.”  

_She wasn’t supposed to know anything yet._

Clearly not sold with his answer, she tries to get him to keep talking, shaking him gently. The soft jostling was enough to knock the pregnancy test, which Noya has almost forgotten about, out of his pocket. It fell to the floor.

“What's this?” She asks, picking it up, but not unwrapping it. Noya jolts upright, seeing what she holds in her hands. He gulps.  

_She wasn’t supposed to know anything yet._

“Well… You know how you said you were cool with me being… Sexually active with Asahi, as long as I didn't-”

“As long as you didn't wind up pregnant,” she finishes, eyes narrowing slightly. Noya crumbles a little. “Yes, I recall saying those exact words.”

“Well, you might wanna lose your cool now.” He squeezes his eyes shut, preparing himself for what she might say next.

Her eyes widen, and she slowly unwraps the toilet paper from around the test to see what it says. When she speaks again, her once warm tone has dropped by several degrees. _“Yuu._ ”

“I'm sorry, mom.” Noya bows his head in shame, tears welling up in his eyes. “ _I'm so, so fucking sorry_.”

“That doesn't matter now does it?” She barks, causing him to flinch. “Apologies won't get you out of this mess.”

“I know, I just- it's all I can offer right now. And I get it! I'm _irresponsible_ and I'm _reckless,_ but I'm also really damn _scared_ , so please-” Noya hates how his voice breaks and how he's a mess and how childish he must seem. “Please don't hate me for this.”

“Yuu,” He looks back up to meet her eyes, and she wipes a few stray tears from his cheeks. “I couldn't ever hate you. But your decision making skills? They suck ass,”

At this, Noya laughs, and wraps his arms around her. “I've been thinking that all week.”

“Oh, don’t be so quick to smile,” Ms. Nishinoya says, swatting the back of his head gently. “You’re not getting away with this so easily. You have to sort all of this out, to a doctor, all that. We’re gonna talk, got it?”

Oh. This was the part Noya was least looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how'd you like this chapter? I'd really like feedback since I want to know if the pace and interaction in this story is going well. Please comment!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if Noya telling both his mom and Asahi in one chapter was forced or rushed, but I personally liked the segway between each reveal. If you have any criteria, please tell me! I'm open to any and all sorts of ideas!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Another Fool Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya goes to the doctor and someone is too smart but can't keep a secret to save their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arrives 3 months late without Starbucks, only with failure*
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I updated chapter one. I only changed two or three words, because at first Asahi and Noya were engaging in anal sex and that was... weird. I know the omegaverse concept allows biologically male people to get pregnant, but it makes no sense and that part was bugging me a lot. So I've decided to kind of... do my own thing, which won't be a huge change to the plot since it doesn't really revolve around sex or alpha/omega biology, but rather Noya's experiences and feelings. Instead, I've chosen to make omega males and alpha females intersex, while betas only have the reproductive organs of one biological sex. 
> 
> Biologically male omegas have male genitalia as well as a functioning female system, enduring heats instead of periods, and biologically alpha females have female genitalia and go through periods, but also have male parts. It's not the most logical thing to try and invent for this AU, but it still makes a hell of a lot more sense than the typical omegaverse stuff I normally see. I've also tried to take care that I use the terms biologically male/female when I talk about omegaverse anatomy because I want this AU to have more capacity to explore trans/genderqueer/non binary characters, which I see a huge lack of in omegaverse works.
> 
> It's not that I dislike other omegaverse fan material, but it doesn't make a lot of sense, and I wanted to change that, even if it's only a little.
> 
> CW: Blood (minimal mention), vomiting, Yachi freaking out about heroin

_What you do on your own time's just fine._

_My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know._

 

**Late September, 7 (almost 8) weeks**

 

Noya hates doctors. The cold examination rooms, clinical faces and sterile scent were enough to drive him up the wall. Everything in a doctor’s office was confining and isolated and just so… _alien._

Nishinoya shivers as he waits alone in the empty room at the obstetrician’s office. He isn’t quite sure what he’s so nervous about, it's not like they’re going to diagnose him with cancer or something. The worst thing they could do is tell him he’s pregnant, but he’s already aware of that. But something could still be wrong, right? Anything could happen, and now there are more than just his life or wellness at stake and it was all so much to deal with.

Lost in thought, Noya doesn’t even notice the handle of the door slowly turn as the obstetrician enters the room.

“Hello, Nishinoya-san!” The doctor asks, maybe too loudly, startling Noya out of his thoughts. His head jerks up to observe the woman who crashed into the examination room. Her legs don’t seem to end and her thin face and long hair make her look like a human chopstick. She smiles and extends her hand for him to shake, and he takes it. “My name is Doctor Nakashima Sadashi. I hear you’re coming here because you think you’re pregnant?”

“Yes,” Noya confirms, fiddling with his fingers as he goes on. “I took a home pregnancy test a while ago and it came out positive, and I’ve been noticing all the symptoms of early pregnancy- or at least, my mother says I am. I really don’t know that much…”

“I see,” The doctor nods, sitting down and tapping away at her laptop. “And how old are you?”

“Seventeen, almost eighteen.”

She nods again, seemingly unphased at how young Noya is. Did she have patients his age come in often? The barrage of questions continues. “And you’ve knotted? Have you been experiencing fatigue, nausea, dizziness and headaches?” Her typing slows as she asks him. Her wide eyes peer at him from behind thin glasses.

“Definitely,” He shakes his head in earnest.

“Well your mother was right, as those are symptoms of early pregnancy, leading me to believe the test you took was accurate. I’m going to have some blood work done. We have to check the HGC levels in your blood to make sure you and your child are healthy. I’ll make sure it’s as quick as possible, okay?”

Noya bites his lip and nods. God, he hates needles, but he supposes he’ll have to just deal with it. Doctor Nakashima readies the needle and it hovers over the pad of his middle finger for a painstakingly long two seconds. Then it pricks him, drawing a small amount of blood into a container.

“Aaand we’re done!” Doctor Nakashima says brightly, capping the sample vial and pressing a bandage to his finger.

“Was that all?” He asks, blinking. That hadn’t been as bad as the last time he had blood drawn. Then again, he’d been eight.

“Yup! I’m going to send this back for testing and while that happens, we can get a sonogram.” She stands up, smooths out her blouse, and points out the door. “We're going head into that last room to the left,”

Noya wordlessly follows her into a dark room filled with 3D models of reproductive systems and beeping machines. It looks an awful lot like the set of a strange alien movie.

“Now hop up on this table, and hike up your shirt,” She pats a paper-covered table. Nishinoya complies.

He shivers as a cold gel is spread across his abdomen, and crinkles his nose at the foreign feeling of the sonogram wand-device being waved around. An image soon appeared on the staticky screen, just a small blur. Was that-?

“There they are,” Doctor Nakashima smiles, and adjusts a knob on the machine. A weird thudding noise fills the silence. “And hear that?”  

Noya nods, unable to lift his jaw that dropped so fast he hardly had time to register it.

“That's your baby's heartbeat. Or at least… the embryo. It’ll be a fetus in a few days. We predict you’re about seven weeks along, it’s a fetus at eight.”

“Woah,” He breathes, entranced. “That’s… amazing,”

“I know, right?” Doctor Nakashima grins, and presses a few buttons on the machine. “Do you want a print out?”

“Of course!” Noya chirps, not taking his eyes off the screen. Out of his line of sight, Nakashima smiles. It wasn’t often that a pregnant teenager was so positive. That reminds her…

“Nishinoya-kun, have you thought about how you plan to proceed with your pregnancy? Have you discussed things with your partner?”

“I’m going through with all of it.” Doctor Nakamura doesn’t fail to notice that Noya didn’t answer the last part of the question, and she purses her lips slightly. Omegas without alphas nearby often had harder times dealing with their symptoms, but she was also sure Noya was capable of dealing with things on his own.

“Very well, Noya-kun. If you change your mind or have any complications that require it, you have until twenty-four weeks to get an abortion. Now that we've taken care of that, how many copies of the ultrasound will you want?

“Uh… two? No, Ryuu’ll want one… three. Please.”

They sit for a single, quiet moment as Nakashima clicks some things on her laptop and Noya pokes the cold gel on his stomach. Nakashima smiles and presses another button and three black and white prints are ejected from the machine’s side.

“Here you go,” Doctor Nakashima places them into Noya’s small palm. “You can use some tissues to wipe off the gel on your stomach. They’re on the counter. I’m going to go get the HGC analysis of your blood samples and meet you in the other room, yeah?”

Noya nods, and she leaves him to his own devices.

Three sonograms- one for him and his mother, one for the Tanakas, and one for… Asahi, if he was still interested. He wondered. The memory of Asahi’s awkward expression and disconnected voice was seared into his mind. He had to admit, it scared him. His slender fingers fiddled with the pictures for a second longer before he tucked them safely into his coat pocket.

* * *

**Early October, 8-9 weeks**

 

Humming, Noya took out his copy of the gym key and turned it, expecting to see an empty gym with floors, freshly swept and dew still clinging to the windows, morning sun filtering the air and exposing the dust that still lingered.

He’d begun to get to morning practice early every Tuesday and Wednesday so he had the chance to do some light receives without the scrutiny or questioning glances of others. It gave him the chance to feel less like he was slacking off, and helped blow off steam. The small bruises he accrued were comforting. He was still able to play.

Instead, he comes face to face with his fellow second and third years, and a handful of first years who apparently had figured out his schedule. He made eye contact with Ryuu: _what were they doing?_ All he got was a subtle shrug and apologetic expression.

“Hey guys,” He said, ignoring Ryuu and putting his bag down like it was just a crazy coincidence that they were all there at the same time for no reason. “Need any help setting up the nets? Why aren't you guys dressed yet?”

He turns to his kohai with a prizewinning smile. “If you're gonna be early to practice, it's best to come dressed already- like me!” He jabs a thumb at his chest for emphasis, but doesn't get the awed reactions he usually did.

“Noya, we know what you’re doing.” Ennoshita said, hands on hips. “We know you’ve got a secret beyond your ‘stomach bug’ which you’ve had for nearly a month and a half. You’re eating and puking more, you only work on receives that don’t need you to slide on your belly. That, and Ryuu refuses to confirm or deny anything, which is suspicious since-”

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Tsukishima interrupts, sounding bored, as if he just wants to get this confrontation over with.

Noya can’t say he’s all that surprised- with smarty pants know-it-alls like Tsukishima on the team, it was always possible that they’d be onto him before he could say anything. He just hadn’t expected it to be so… _right now._

“You got me,” He admits casually, waiting for the imminent chaos that would come soon after they absorbed what he said. It takes a moment.

“Wahhh?!” Hinata’s screeching noise is the first he registers, triggering the rest of the team to voice their surprise or interest of whatever it was that they had to say.

Comments like _Congratulations, Yuu-kun!_ and questions like _how far along are you, Noya-san?_ and _have you told your mom?_ and _we never would have suspected you to be the one to get knocked up in high school_ and the ever-popular, _what about volleyball?_ and _who’s the father, is it Asahi? Does he know?_ fill the air.

He tries to answer as many as possible: _Thank you, Ennoshita-san. Eight weeks pregnant, saw the doctor last week. Yes, I’ve told my mom; she was a little upset but very supportive. I never thought this would happen either, but hey, life’s a bitch. I want to play volleyball as long as possible. Asahi is the dad. I told him but don’t know how he feels, stop asking, next question please._

But there are no follow up questions, only murmuring as people exchange their thoughts, and Hinata still hasn’t stopped making surprised _gwahhh_ and _ahh?!_ sounds.

“Dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama yells at Shoyou, slapping him hard on the back. “Don’t act surprised! What do you think we’ve met after school in secret for the past two days about? We all suspected-”

“Wait, wait,” Noya holds his hands up, getting everyone to hush. “You _met up_ about this?”

“Uhh,” Kageyama mumbles somewhat shyly, shifting on his feet. “Kinda…? Are you mad?”

“What? No! I actually really appreciate that, guys… you were lookin’ out for a bro,” He sniffs, a little misty eyed at the thought of the team huddled in the club room, worrying over him.

He could practically see them piecing it all together, envisioning Tsukishima’s mildly annoyed expression and how Kageyama’s brows must have creased as he tried to keep up with the conversation. Endearing, really.

“Oi! What are you guys doing here, slacking off?” Ukai demands when he comes into the gym to find his team idly chatting and not setting up nets. “Why aren't you ready for practice? Damn teenagers..”

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda says gently, coming up behind him and placing a hand on their coach’s shoulder. Ukai jumps a bit, and no one fails to notice his blush. “I'm sure whatever they were talking about was important. Care to explain?”

“Noya-san is pregnant!” A first year named Fujiwara blurts, shaking a little. He was more afraid of Takeda than Yachi had been of Ukai.

“Oh, so you finally worked up the guts to tell ‘em?” Ukai asks. “Good job.”

“Nah. They figured me out.” Nishinoya says simply.

“Wait- you knew?” Ennoshita points accusingly at their coach, all eyes trained on him.

Everyone erupts into chaos again.

* * *

Yachi was running late, _oh god, what if they found a new manager to replace her?_ Then what extracurricular participation would she have to put on college applications? She'd never get into college and spend all her life flipping burgers and hanging around in the streets like a bum, penniless and possibly addicted to heroin-

She quickens her pace as she runs at full speed towards the gym, crashing through the doors. _Crap, what if she called too much attention to herself-_

She blinks confusedly at the scene before her: the entire volleyball team chatting loudly, taking turns poking at… Nishinoya with his shirt hiked up. For no apparent reason, either. Showing off his “abs” maybe? (It wouldn't be the first time Noya had insisted he'd magically acquired a six pack.) Even Coach Ukai-kun and Takeda-sensei were standing in the group, asking a lot of questions and that seemed oddly unrelated to volleyball or mythical abdominal muscles.

 _What a strange sight,_ she couldn't help but think, and turned on her heel, exiting the gym. She kind of didn’t want to know what was going on. The doors shut softly behind her, though they probably wouldn't notice even if it slammed.

Maybe she'd go hang out in the libray, to relax if not to study. Sometimes, Yachi felt like she could use a break, especially when she had to deal with a weird team like Karasuno.

And Noya, he had been extremely _weird_ lately, sitting out games and keeping a waste bin close at all times. If Yachi was going to be honest, he acted like her auntie had when she was-

“Oh my gosh!” Yachi squeaked aloud, earning a few stares. She ran back to the gym.

* * *

_From: Asahi♡_

_To: You_

_Sent at: 10:37 AM_

> _Hey._

The tiny buzz of his phone jolts Nishinoya out of his half-coherent state. Was this Asahi finally coming around? Noya quickly slips his phone in his lap so the teacher couldn’t see him, and quickly taps out a reply. Math could definitely wait.

 

_From: You_

_To: Asahi♡_

_Sent at: 10:38 AM_

> _hi, whats up?_

_From: Asahi♡_

_To: You_

_Sent at: 10:38 AM_

> _I'm finishing homework before class tomorrow. Cramming, you know how it is. I just wanted to say hi. And sorry. We haven't spoken much and I thought now would be as good a time as any._

_From: You_

_To: Asahi♡_

_Sent at: 10:39 AM_  

> _we do need to talk. but i cant now, im in class. might not respond much_

_From: Asahi♡_

_To: You_

_Sent at: 10:40 AM_

> _AHhH! Sorry for distracting you. I kinda forgot. Please put your phone away so you don’t get in trouble.. we can talk later._

_From: You_

_To: Asahi♡_

_Sent at: 10:41 AM_

> _it’s fine, i have my phone out all the time! class is such a boooooring thing anyways_

_From: Asahi♡_

_To: You_

_Sent at: 10:41 AM_

> _Then if you get in trouble, it’s not on my name. I tried telling you._

Noya smiles, and begins to type out a reply, before Asahi sends another text.

_From: Asahi♡_

_To: You_

_Sent at: 10:42 AM_

> _Hey I have to go, my shift at work starts in a minute. Talk to you later, okay? Maybe this weekend when we both have time. ♡_

_From: You_

_To: Asahi♡_

_Sent at: 10:43AM_

> _alrighty then! bye asahi-san. ttyl_

Noya clicks his phone off, and allows himself to let out a tiny squeal. Asahi was going to talk to him later! There _would_ be a later- Asahi was too careful with his words to accidentally lead him on. And the cherry to top it all off was that Asahi sent a heart at the end of that text. A fucking _heart!_ He still had feelings for Noya. They weren’t going to fall out… well, not yet at least!

“Hell yeah!” Noya blurted out before he could think otherwise. All eyes in the classroom were now on him. The teacher raised a thin brow at him, prompting him to explain his outburst.

“I just... love math.” He said weakly, looking down at his mess of a notebook to hide his red face.

* * *

**Early/Mid October, 10 weeks**

 

Noya wakes up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and the sound of many pairs people chatting and walking around downstairs. Why? What time was it even? He flips over from his back to his side, and checked his phone. It was almost nine thirty in the morning.

Groaning, Nishinoya sits up and stretches, then changes into a pair of jeans and a sweater. Stopping in front of the mirror in his room, Noya smooths out his sweater, hands lingering on his abdomen. It had quickly become a habit of his- waking up, doing his hair, getting dressed, and then wasting a good five minutes examining his belly.

He ran his hands over his sweater for a last time, before exiting his room and trotting eagerly down the stairs. Many pairs of shoes were piled up by the door.

“Mom, why are there so many people here? What’s going-”

“Happy Birthday, Yuu!” Noya's mother exclaims the second he pokes his head into the kitchen. At the sound of Mrs. Nishinoya, a few heads turn- including Ryuu’s, Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka, a handful of aunts and uncles who he rarely sees, and surprisingly, Shouyou, Kageyama and Yachi.

“Oh… wait, it’s my birthday?” Noya asks, cocking his head curiously. He turns to glance at the calendar posted on the side of the refrigerator. Sure enough, the trail of red x’s leads him to today’s date, October 10, circled in glittery pens. Oh.

“Did you really forget your own birthday, Noya-senpai?” Hinata inquires innocently.

Noya’s face quickly melts into a scowl as he glares at him. “I’m busy creating a kid over here, don’t blame me for forgetting what today’s date is!” He huffs indignantly, crossing his arms high over his chest.

“Look at you, Yuu!” Ryuu laughs, “Already using your kid as an excuse for stuff!”

Noya pouts harder, and looks down at his tummy, then back up to Ryuu. “I checked and my kid said they never want to end up like their meanie Uncle Ryuu.”

It's Ryuu’s turn to pout, which earns a small chorus of chuckling from the others, and Noya grins.

“Seriously, though, thank you guys for coming,” He says, bowing his head slightly before moving towards the platter of pancakes on the counter. God, he was hungry. “God, I'm hungry. Let’s eat!”  

* * *

Nishinoya yawns as he wishes Kageyama and Hinata a safe trip back home, leaning against the doorway and waving.

Kageyama and Hinata had stayed later than everyone else- at first to help with the dishes, but by the end of it they were only fighting with soapy water and making more of a mess than there was to begin with. Noya didn’t care, he just egged them on from his seat on the counter, and nor did his mother, who was far too used to these sorts of antics to be annoyed.

The oddball duo eventually cleaned up and when he sends them off, shoving each other all the while, Noya immediately goes to his room. Wrapping paper scraps litter the carpet and his phone buzzes with unread texts. He unlocks it, and is barraged with messages.

A large handful of other members from the club texted, as did Saeko who was too busy with uni to stop by, though Ennoshita- ever a good captain- visited for ten minutes that morning. There were no visits or messages from Asahi.

Noya had texted with him a few times in the past months, but nothing more than simple chats about school, work, the weather. When he’d promised to talk this weekend, Noya was hoping they could finally talk about… everything else. Everything that mattered. He could feel the tension over them, it settled on their shoulders like less weights, pointedly ignoring the elephant in the room. (In the _womb._ What a sick pun; Noya was proud of himself.)

Between sleeping, puking, and finishing homework, Noya constantly checks his email, texts and any social media platform Asahi may use to contact him. He finds nothing.

* * *

  **Mid October, 11 weeks**

 

_Incoming call from Asahi♡_

Nishinoya's laptop lights up as he gets the notification. Why would Asahi call? Especially at…

He glances down at the clock.

At 9 at night? And a school night, no less. This wasn't their usual time. Shrugging, he picks up the call. It isn't as if he's busy, now that he can't participate much in volleyball practice, so he gets home earlier to do homework and has a lot more free time. Plus, the talk Asahi promised him was long overdue.

The video feed finally flickers to life and Noya is presented with Asahi’s face, illuminated by the artifices glow of a screen and a dim lamp by his bed. He looks tired, bags forming under his eyes and his hair falling out of its loose bun. He looks the way Noya has been feeling.

“Hi. Thanks for picking up,” Asahi begins, hand automatically beginning to toy with his shirt hem. He always did that, and if Noya were there with him, he would probably grab Asahi’s hands to keep them from fiddling around so nervously. “Sorry for calling so late.”

“It's fine,” Noya reassures, “So why'd you call?”

“I was wanting to talk. A little. We've been doing this thing… This _avoiding_ _certain subject matters_ thing....”

“Oh, and whose fault is it?” Noya’s voice is iced with irritability but it feels justified. He’d wanted to have this conversation with Asahi for so long, and now that they’re at this point, he feels everything come forth. “I'm pregnant with your kid and tried to reach out to you, but you barely talked to me for almost two months. You keep acting like you’re going to address this… this mess with me, but you never do! You know, it kinda makes me wonder why I even gave you the space and time I did.”

“I'm sorry,” is all Asahi says, as if that makes anything clearer, and that inspires a whole new bout of anger to build up in Nishinoya’s chest.

“Sorry doesn't mean anything, Asahi. Not when all I want to know is if you're in this with me or not.”

Asahi is still looking at anything but Noya and fidgeting with his shirt as he slowly comes up with a response. “I don't… I want to be part of this process with you, Noya, I promise. I'm just afraid of… Screwing up and being a horrible parent and not being good enough. I've got no experience with kids and that fear of being a bad father is… Crippling.”

“Not being there for your pregnant boyfriend when you want to or know you should be would sort of make you a bad father, ever think of that?” Noya snaps, then sighs. On some level he’s still upset, but he also knows he finally got an answer out of Asahi and doesn’t want to talk about it when he could be sleeping. “Look, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow-”

“Noya, just listen!” Asahi cuts in. If Noya weren't so upset, he'd be proud of him for being more assertive. “I really want to talk about this right now.”

“Asahi, goddammit! I’m tired and I’m upset that it took so long to get anywhere and I feel like mold right now! Just let me go to bed, we can talk about this tomorrow. Maybe we’ll both be more prepared to discuss this. Goodnight.” Noya slams his laptop shut and falls asleep at his desk with hot, frustrated tears pouring down his cheeks.

* * *

**Late October, 11-12 weeks**

 

It's 4 in the afternoon, and Noya knows he should be getting ready for Ennoshita’s costume party , but there is now a tiny, noticeable curve to his belly and he _can't stop staring_.

His shirt is hiked up to his armpits, and Nishinoya runs his hands over the surface of his stomach, noting how it was firm. The curve wasn't that noticeable from the front, either.

He whips out his phone to take a side-shot photograph to send to basically everyone he knew, even when he’s going to be seeing most of them tonight. He patted his tummy a couple times as well, as if to say: _Good_ _job kiddo, finally making yourself more visible. I was getting worried,_ when he realized that he could _talk_ to it. It wouldn't be so odd to try, pregnant people did that all the time on TV. Right?

“Um. Hi there,” Noya said, feeling a little silly. His belly did nothing to respond. “Great. Uh, now that I've got your attention, I wanted to properly introduce myself. I'm Noya, your dad. That sounds really weird, to be honest- I'm just a kid myself so this is a little messed up. I'm afraid you're going to be stuck with me for a while, but I think it'll bring us closer! I'm sorry if it's boring in there. Anyways, I can finally see the physical mark you're leaving on me, so you existing is a lot more… Real now. Y'know? You probably don't know. That's fine. I'll make sure you grow up literate and stuff, even though I’m not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Uh… I don’t know where I’m going with this anymore, but… I’m glad I can sort of see you now. Good talk.”

That was weird and horrible, Noya thinks. But kind of… nice? Maybe I’ll do it again and I’ll be less awkward. He tugs on his pants and then begins the real process of getting into his costume: wrapping himself in gauze and cheesecloth. He’d decided to go as a mummy because it was a hilarious joke since he was going to be one soon, but can’t help wish he’d gone for something less… _involved_. He really was tired, and as much as he hated to admit it, he’d probably end up leaving the party early or sleeping through it so this was hardly worth the effort.. But he had to finish the wrapping for the sake of the joke and because Noya always slayed when it came to Halloween costumes.

“When you’re out of me kid, I’m going to make sure you always have the raddest Halloween costumes out of all your friends. Nishinoya’s always have good costumes. Even if you’re technically an Azumane, you have no choice but to be awesome.” Noya explains, working his way up from his feet. Once he gets to his stomach, he makes sure to keep the wrappings loose as not to strangle his kid or something. 

* * *

Once he gets to Ennoshita’s house, he’s already dead from the walk over, and everyone else is already drinking or have broken off into their own conversations. It doesn’t seem like there’s anything to do, any drinking games to watch people make fools of themselves in, and a surprising lack of candy. What’s a Halloween party with no candy?

At this, Noya feels a slight grumpiness wash over him and decides he’s too done to remain conscious at a Halloween party without the most important components so he slips off into a random bedroom and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that halloween part was a lot shittier than i wanted but fuck its like ass o'clock at night and im ded as fuk
> 
> Please leave comments so I can see what I should add or what you liked/disliked! I also am totally open to discussing headcanons. 
> 
> I'm also seriously thinking of including genderfluid omega Kageyama into this fic...


End file.
